


初恋的意义是不是不得善终

by spios



Series: 一个目录 [8]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spios/pseuds/spios
Summary: 火苗6，这一章的番外18岁的MYLateyoung和22岁的MYYJJPP，没Sky什么事，可以不看看起来缺了三段因为它确实缺了三段，这篇根本没这么温和分级也不是G
Relationships: YJJPP | He Haojia/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin
Series: 一个目录 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	初恋的意义是不是不得善终

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：洗地，致死量
> 
>   
> **不要上升本人，不要转出Ao3**  
>  **如果你是正主或相关人士，不要看**  
>   
> 

马添彬对何军剑的第一印象是：那个老跟在炮炮背后跑来跑去的很烦的辅助。

情敌+1，小副T警惕地想。

不是没有想过打职业要进哪个队伍——但炮炮在的队伍？MY？

直到被晏骁领着在基地里溜达了一圈在训练室的电脑前坐下了，他都觉得自己在做梦。

近乡情更怯说的大概就是他这种人。他窝在自己的椅子里手脚都不知道往哪放，右手边坐着的MY的主T——叫训练靶场机器人的——时不时瞄一眼这边，眼神飘来飘去，而马添彬伸手去戳他：哎。

那个脸生的年轻人吓得弹了一下：什么？

……炮炮呢？副T问。炮炮在哪儿？

认识其他队友都是之后的事了。

没有人回答他的问题，王星睿从里屋绕出来，领他跟训练室里的小年轻挨个打了一遍招呼。离开，眼睛好大。Sky——这年头怎么还有人抄人皇ID啊？哦信条，就是那个厦大辍学的——他溜去主辅助的椅子边上期期艾艾地站好了，一直盯到晏骁莫名其妙地摘下耳机：……呃，小林？有什么事吗？

年轻的高考生在基地学到的第一课，是“厦大”可能指“厦门集美大学”，而训练时间内选手没出现在训练室里的原因可能是刚刚和教练吵到砸了耳机摔门就走。

MY的正选副T22岁，昨天还在和他连麦打天梯，而他今早辞别父母，坐上第一趟福州来上海的高铁。小副T关了直播，轻车熟路地去开对方的直播间，看弹幕喊他“小迷弟”——小迷弟东小迷弟西，小迷弟长小迷弟短，他的ID是林迟青1999，身份证上写着马添彬17岁，可在这里他没有其他名字，也从不需要。

“何浩佳”——他咀嚼了一下这个短语，还是觉得“炮炮”更亲近些。他喊“炮炮”，一会儿又喊“何哥”，十成十的热切和依赖，而何浩佳闭了麦跟弹幕聊天，说这个小朋友不是挺有天赋的吗，还乖，你们别老嫌他菜。英雄池浅怎么了，强度高就行了呀——能练出来的嘛。

一个星期后他说对，后天还是小林首发，新人需要机会锻炼，你们安心看直播。

一个月后他说明天我上不了了，对不起，明明说好了要上场，让你们失望了。——“为什么不让上场”？别他妈来这问我，问我们教练去。

两个月后他说停，行，好了——我知道你们对我好。不要再去骂林迟青了。

何浩佳没说过他一句坏话。他的收件箱里有七百九十条私信想要他去死。

像他跟很多人描绘过的版本一样，他确实说过那种话：我给你打替补好不好炮炮，我给你打替补，我去跟教练说我给你打替补，你不要走，好不好，求你了——如果说他17岁那年的人生规划应该被签约起点中文网，唯一的意外是刚开头就出门右拐进了红袖添香。那时候窗外应该适时地来点电闪雷鸣瓢泼大雨的，但没有，他俩面对面坐在宿舍里，春末夏初上海没有风，青天白日朗朗乾坤，艳阳高照着这两个傻逼。何浩佳看了看自己被揪住的袖口，又看了他一眼——那个眼神没法形容，微妙的恶寒和动容、怜悯和厌憎混杂在一起，如有实质的情绪混着天光浇下来，在他俩之间浇出一道清晰的界限，马添彬打了一个寒颤。

他已经足够聪明了，起码足够机警。可“首发”和“替补”的分量，他要到两年后才能明白。

——另一个版本的故事是，他拿着手机光着两条腿赤着脚半夜去敲何浩佳的房门。最开始他和韦炎宋同宿，睡着睡着会滚进主T被窝，后来搬进二楼最大的房间，左手黄馨右手何军剑，睡着睡着会滚到他怀里来。他躺的床就是何浩佳的床，座位是何浩佳的座位，队友是何浩佳的队友，接下何浩佳曾拥有的一切，而他跑下楼梯揪着队服下摆敲开何浩佳的房门，吸一口气眼睛一眨就开始哭。17岁还是个不需要理由哭鼻子的年纪，何况他比何浩佳小五岁，半轮的年龄差，足够他拿着手机去翻微博私信一条一条，边哭边说何哥我一直特别喜欢你崇拜你我从没想过你不好，你要首发的话我给你打替补就好了，我可以的我愿意的，我去跟教练说，你可不可以让他们不要再——

你昨天半夜去找炮炮干嘛了？何军剑问。

啊？没干嘛。马添彬说。

没干嘛你那么半夜回来？没被教练逮到？

就聊了一下最近的事。

最近的事？何军剑反应了一下，然后紧张起来了：你不会要做组织的叛徒吧青青？还没被骂够啊？

？没有。怎么可能啊！

那不就行了吗你去找他能聊啥啊我还怕你被他打呢我操离开昨天快和他打起来了我都感觉——

……就聊聊嘛。

反正教练没错啊。何军剑说。炮炮他人确实挺好，但是他精力在直播上，不适合打职业。教练说的！反正比起他我是更喜欢你。——等等。教练联系你的时候不就跟你说了招你来是要让他走的吗？

马添彬讨厌自己的辅助。

第一个星期何浩佳打申请搬进了他专属的直播房间，第二个月零一个星期MY分出第二个基地，何浩佳和工作人员一起搬走。他躲着全世界跑去隔壁找人，吃了两次闭门羹，第三次何浩佳说你来干嘛他说呃啊嗯我就想来看看你还好不好，何浩佳把门摔在他脸上。

如果2020年5月罗文杰来问他还好不好，他会怎么反应？马添彬想了半秒，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

这两件事没什么可比性，从人到事都没有，比如他和罗文杰关系挺好但也没有那么好，关系不好但也没有那么坏，又比如罗文杰靠正当竞争碾压性胜出，而三年前没有人能做到心服口服。

小林你有潜力。王星睿说。相信我，你未来会成为顶尖的副T。

他那时候还不是。

他现在是吗？

——他成为过吗？

周翔说小林你好，我水友让我问你要个签名。马添彬说就我？周翔说啊，对，就你。

马添彬说等一下，我问的这个就我是就这就这就这的那个就我，不是只有我的那个就我，周翔说嗯嗯嗯对对对行行行别磨叽了快签，我还得寄呢哥，给人家顺丰包邮。

他没有搜，只是它恰好就在那里——分区首页yjjimpaopao，Among us插播绝地求生，热度一百来万，粉丝二百四十六万零九千六百。弹幕池顶端刷出一行系统通知欢迎MY丶Lateyoung，Team Chaser的副T才反射性地缩了缩手。

但这实在是个有意思的主播。他看了十几分钟，轻轻松松被逗笑了，乐了半天。过了一会儿闹钟响了，于是他从沙发里爬起来，划掉直播窗口，回去训练。

没有任何特别的事发生，这是2020年11月的普通下午。

三年前的4月8日他站在那栋三层小别墅门口，是太阳太大，手里攥着拉杆箱把都觉得滚烫。

——见到炮炮的第一面说什么比较好？要打招呼吗，要握手还是要拥抱？如果开口要个签名的话会不会有点奇怪——你好我喜欢你很久了——那签名的事就放到以后再说。乖一点，听话一点，以后再说，找个合适的时机——所以第一面要说什么？

何浩佳笑了一下：“你好。”

那个人靠在二楼的房间门口，国王接受朝觐。他的队友、他的前辈、他的偶像、他的目标——他要取代的人。

十七岁的副T在T恤上擦了擦手掌，然后伸出手去：“——我是、林、——我是你的粉丝。”

那是另一个故事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 番外都是写很快的无质无量小短篇，但是假如有人愿意借题来聊聊这些关系的话就太好了，最近好寂寞哦
> 
> 一个小巧合，何军剑hjj何浩佳hhj，我打字老是打错（……


End file.
